


Это будет нетрудно

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama & Romance, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Интерпретация попойки 1820 года
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Это будет нетрудно

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение А. А. Бестужеву («Ты разленился уж некстати…»), три слова из которого используются в тексте, было написано два года спустя после описываемых событий.

Свои стихи на то и были своими стихами, что их подчас тяжело выкинуть из головы. Они приходили незваные, надолго застревали эхом, и Кондратий не знал, как об этом судить. Было ли это своеобразным признанием поэтического таланта в форме эмоционального отклика или всего лишь зеркальным отражением собственной мысли, таким же, по сути, несуразным явлением, как бесконечные колебания гармонического маятника. «Я – любовник боязливый, я любовник – боязливый», – твердил он про себя на разные лады. Почему боязливый, и почему любовник, казалось непонятно, пока истина не пришла, как говорила упрямая латынь, в вине.

Отмечали возвращение князя Трубецкого, общая пьяность перешла границу благоразумия, и наступил черед дурачества, смешанного с лёгким, никого не смущающим самолюбованием.

– Погодите, господин Пестель.

Павел Иванович замер за его спиной, словно лошадь, которой натянули повод, а Кондратий замер, прислушиваясь к шороху ткани его мундира, к поскрипыванию пола под его ногами. Дыхание остановилось – от сосредоточенности.

– И теперь кто сможет, убрав одну руку за спину...

Прежде Кондратий объяснялся самому себе обыденным интересом, любопытством перед противоречивой личностью, но, как бывает в таких случаях, личностью его желание не ограничивалось.

Он смотрел в лицо без тонких черт, без изысканности, но с такой глубокой красотой, что ни прозой, ни стихами выразить ее было решительно невозможно. К этой красоте влекло, побуждало запечатлеть ее в памяти, изучать, как предмет искусства, но оба этих желания были вторичны по отношению к странной, будоражащей тяге находиться рядом. Разделять не только собрания друзей и заговорщиков, но и скучный разбор корреспонденции после утреннего чая, езду по поручениям и собственным нуждам, хлопоты по делам полка, потом можно было отобедать – только вдвоем, нанести несколько визитов – порознь, и снова встретиться вот в такой компании, а уехать на одном экипаже. И так многие и многие дни.

– Кондратий Фёдорович, прошу!

– Нет, я пас.

Обнаруженное влечение заставило его на долгие минуты выпасть из разговора, и это не осталось незамеченным. Он надеялся, что рассеянность спишут на вино и поздний вечер, который было бы честнее назвать ночью. Чад от нагоревших свечей раздражал глаза, сами немного слипающиеся от долгих споров и убаюкивающей паузы в громких обсуждениях.

– Возможно, следует вылить вино в блюдце, хотя нет, тут и трети...

Павел Иванович еще не был ему так близко знаком и относился с уважительной настороженностью. Их предыдущие встречи были менее интимны, более людны: Павел Иванович выступал, Кондратий обычно коротко представлялся, разговаривался в частных беседах. С Павлом Ивановичем частных бесед не вел, за исключением пары пикировок в самом начале их знакомства. Теперь стало понятно, почему так мучительно не клеился разговор между ними: тяжело одному собеседнику выступать за обоих, потому как второй слишком занят, любуясь им.

К тому же, Павел Иванович не отличался на первый взгляд долгим вниманием. Вот его отвлек фокус Бестужева, вот он аплодирует удали Муравьева, вот он накрывает бокал блюдцем, как играющийся ребенок. Кондратий одернул себя, что резок в суждении (и ревнив – к Бестужеву, Муравьеву, посуде), но в этом, казалось, была часть им одним известной игры: недооценивая и переоценивая друг друга приятно удивляться обоюдной порядочности.

Растущий интерес можно было бы скрыть, но небольшая провокация от него даже ожидалась, поэтому только через раз он позволял себе отводить взгляд. И всё же разнузданная лёгкость в голове заставила его подняться и встать рядом, разделить внимание и чаще соединять бокалы в примирительном жесте.

– Кондратий Фёдорович, подарите мне это блюдце.

«И себя всего подарю», – подсказал в голове тот же голос, что без устали цитировал ему весь вечер его собственные строки.

Глаза напротив смеялись нехорошей, опасной, привлекательной как огонь насмешкой. Было страшно встать на место того, к кому она была обращена, но смеяться вместе – смеяться вместе было упоительно.

Ровно до того момента, как Пестель с размаха расшиб тонкий фарфор вдребезги, и всего Рылеева с ним.

Пестеля интересовала роль Северо-Американских штатов в французской революции, роль, которую они не сыграли тогда, но могли бы сыграть теперь. Этот разговор он повел, когда вечер утих, и Бестужев лениво перебрасывался через комнату фразами и смешками с князем Трубецким и Муравьевым, сидящими у стола. Рылеев отвечал осторожно, специально вытаскивая доводы из тех, что могли бы понравиться Павлу Ивановичу: что любая вовлеченная нация несёт за собой свой интерес, сколь бы громко она ни говорила о свободе и равенстве. В этом отношении даже Польша с Константином была привлекательнее, потому что была ближе и ее можно было приспособить хоть – хоть под типографические цели. Кондратий тут же оговорился, что дальность расстояния убивает целесообразность, но Пестель всё равно согласно кивал. В нем сегодня чувствовалась податливость, и удержаться и не показать себя всего, когда так очевидно готовы слушать, было бы не под силу и кому-то более выдержанному. А Кондратий только что обнаружил, что выдержки к этому человеку у него нет.

Разговор увлек их так надолго, что остальные начали откланиваться. Трубецкой ушел первым, чем-то недовольный. Муравьев, помогая Бестужеву, бросил в дверях последний взгляд и резко отвернулся, будто смущенный, выпроваживая спотыкающегося друга.

После прощания они так и остались стоять. Павел Иванович наполнил их бокалы.

– Господин Рылеев, вы тоже полагаете, что бунт солдат предпочтительнее, потому что оставляет в благословенной невинности офицеров?

– Позвольте, вы же развлекались с бокалом?

– А вы очень внимательно следили за мной, но нам обоим это не помешало. В нашем деле важно уметь слушать. Так что же?

Кондратию очень понравилось сказанное Пестелем «нам обоим». Он покрутил в пальцах ножку бокала.

– Конечно, я полагаю, что роль аристократии здесь жертвенная. И если бояться за свою шею, то можно напрочь испортить все, – ответил он прямо, не желая сейчас притворяться лисой и юлить.

– Политик должен обладать холодным умом, революционер – горячим сердцем, – сказал Павел Иванович, почти неслышно касаясь его бокала своим. «Я могу быть вашим сердцем, если угодно», – подумал Кондратий. – Вы, полагаю, скорее революционер, нежели политик, Кондратий Федорович?

– Революционер также должен обладать холодным умом, Павел Иванович. Иначе он всего лишь бунтарь.

– Разве не из бунтарей рождаются революционеры?

– Только если достаточно подрастут. Здесь я согласен с Сергеем Петровичем, не в сути, но в деле. Если мы хотим переворота, сдерживать и успокаивать солдат – даже вредно. Муравьев благороден, но благороден он, как и Трубецкой, для себя.

Павел Иванович снова коснулся их бокалами, из которых не было выпито ни глотка, и свой зачем-то отставил.

– Вы мне нравитесь, Кондратий Федорович. Вы мудры.

– А вы сильны, Павел Иванович.

Держать такой близкий контакт глаза в глаза было тяжело, неловко. Отчего-то всё это казалось очередным испытанием, проверкой, хитрым допросом, но Кондратий потерял нить, которая должна была привести его к ответу. Не может же быть, чтобы Павел Иванович еще раньше разгадал его.

Не может? Он взвесил вероятность, и холодком по спине прошлось осознание: этот мог и разгадал, и теперь только ждал подтверждения, последней осечки. Он дал себе слово не сдаваться, но подлая чужая улыбка дрогнула на губах, взгляд Кондратия скользнул на нее, – и он проиграл, причем не только открыл карты, но еще и подставил под ход чужой пешки своего ферзя – о, это был позор, достойный Тильзита. В такой отчаянной ситуации стоило и действовать отчаянно, поэтому Кондратий снова посмотрел в упор и сказал, как будто ударил в живот коротким кинжалом:

– Я сейчас поцелую вас, Павел Иванович.

Он ждал ответа, тоже удара, знал, что другого нельзя ожидать от этого человека, и ошибся.

Павел Иванович сдержал его напористость, сжав ладонь на плече, забрал позабытый бокал, потом поднял обе руки к его лицу.

Все предыдущие мысли и чувства, все задачи, даже самые простые, отсекло будто лезвием гильотины. Он и сам существовал в какой-то усеченной форме: лицо было только там, где касалось его горячее дыхание и жадный пестелевский рот, участок на шее то исчезал, то появлялся, где его гладила чуть шершавая ласковая рука, внизу оставалась зыбкая опора пола, но ног он уже не чувствовал.

Сам Кондратий нерешительно сжимал предплечья обтянутые строгой тканью мундира, слишком захваченный происходящим. Слишком рвался до поцелуев, чтобы его могло занять что-то еще. Он почувствовал на чужих губах улыбку – насмешку над своей неуемностью и рассердился, потянул на себя решительно, сжал коротко стриженный затылок, целовал так, чтобы стало ясно: здесь не место для шуток.

Когда первая жажда спала, он отступил в нерешительности. Что было делать дальше? Угол рта сам скривился в готовности отпустить тонкую издевку, но Павел Иванович тронул его большим пальцем, будто стер, заставляя губы расслабиться, шагнул вплотную, так что лбы их соприкоснулись.

– Не боритесь со мной. Я сильнее.

– Вы мудрее, Павел Иванович. Куда мудрее меня, – признал Кондратий шепотом.

– В этом мое оружие, – ответил тот, касаясь лица короткими поцелуями, и это они были как кинжал.

Позднее он разобрал, что зря принимал разбитое блюдце на свой счёт. Павел Иванович, зная, какая судьба ожидает его, предусмотрел, чтобы дарение свершилось до экзекуции, чтобы принадлежность уже была не Рылеева, а Пестеля – чтобы своею вещью он распорядился, как хотел. Когда его вызвали в Тульчин, он так же, как блюдцем, распорядился собою, не зная, что отчасти принадлежит уже другим людям.

Но это не помогло. Никому не помогло.


End file.
